forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elven dictionary
'' with a warning label in Common and Elvish.]] A list of words and phrases from the Elven language. A ;''aeloulaev : "when peaces meets", a collective term for a period of four years (interchangeable with pyesigen). Plural: aeloulaeva. ;aerister : "teacher" ;aes : "hunted" ;aethen : "others", modern elven slang for non-elves. ;Akh'Faer : "Army of the Art", collective term for the magical military of Cormanthyr used during the Fall of Myth Drannor. Singular: Akh'Faern. ;Akh'Velahr : "Army of Arms", collective term for the standard military of Cormanthyr used during the Fall of Myth Drannor. Singular: Akh'Velahrn. ;Al hond ebrath, uol tath shantar en tath lalala ol hond ebrath : "A true friend, as the trees and the water are true friends." ;amakiir : "gem flower" ;amastacia : "star flower" ;ansrivarr : "memory" ;arakhor : "tree warden" or "one who protects the forest" ;Arselu'Tel'Quess : "The Great Art of the People", meaning Elven High Magic. ;Auglathla : "Winterbreeze", an old elvish surname. B ;be-inway : "wake" ;bhin : "young human male" (slang) ;biir : "garbage", used as an insult against those of half-elven and human heritage. C ;col : "not", used as a prefix that means "not," as in "Colson" meaning "not-son" (i.e., "daughter"). ;Cinnaelos'Cor : "The Day of Corellon's Peace", or Shieldmeet D ;dhaerow : "traitor", etymological precursor to "drow". ; Durmista : "Forest of Twilight" E ;eisliesen : "killing" F ;Faerûn : "one land" in old elven ;fete : "fire" G ;galanodel : "moon whisper" H ;holimion : "diamond dew" ;hond elbrath : "true friend(s)" I ;ilphelkiir : "gem blossom" ;Iqua'Tel'Quessir : "Creator Races" ;ivaebhin : "boy filled with brightness" K ;kerym : "blade" (as in blade made of steel) See, for example, Artblade (Ary'FaernKerym), Warblade (''Ary'Velahr'Kerym''), and Rulers' Blade (''Ar'Cor'Kerym''). or "sword". ;Kirthol Erdel : the Thunder Peaks mountain range. L ;laran : "regal" or "one who is regal". ;Laranlas : "Regal lady", a title used by female rulers of Ardeep. ;Laranlors : "Regal lord", a title used by male rulers of Ardeep. ;liadon : "silver frond" M ;Maethe : "perhaps", modern elven slang ;meliamne : "oaken heel" ; Mithardir : "white dust" N ;naïlo : "night breeze" ; Noromath : "Legacy of the North" ;N'landroshien : "Darkness in Light" ;N'Tel'Quess : "Not-people". A derogatory term elves use to describe non-elves. ;N'Vaelhar : Shadow soldiers. Singular: ''N'Vaelharn''. O ;oloth elgg ssussun : "Darkness slays light." P ;pyesigen : "four snows:", a collective term for a period of four years (interchangeable with aeloulaev). Plural: ''pyesigeni'''. R ;Ruathimaer'' : "starwing", a type of spelljammer ship controlled by the Evermeet elves. ;rysar : a span of important time or a generation, depending on its context. Usually, it is used to measure the reign of a specific elven ruler. Rysar are further broken down by aeloulaeva, pyesigeni, or a particular ruler's reign. S ;savalir : "murderer" ;Selu'Kiira : "High lore gems". ;Selu'Taar : "High Caster" or "The Art's Disciples", i.e., High Mages. ;siannodel : "moon brook" T ;Tel'Quessir : the collective name elves use for their race. translates into common to mean, "The People". ;teu-kelytha : legendary moon horse of Evermeet. ;trazaethe : living tree homes. V ;Vyshaan : a vile curse or an insult, in reference to the Vyshaan clan. X ;xiloscient : "gold petal" Y ;Y'landrothiel : "Traveler's Star" ;Y'tellarien : "The Far Star" ;Yyllethyn : sun-follower, a breed of horse. Z ;zenar : "less than half". Used as an insult to humans born to a half-elven parent. Appendix Notes External Links * [http://www.candlekeep.com/library/articles/diction_elf.htm Elven Dictionary by Steven Sypa et al.] — a collection of canonical and unofficial elven words and phrases References Category:Elven languages Category:Dictionaries